


疯子02

by amazarashi244



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazarashi244/pseuds/amazarashi244





	疯子02

很痛。

日向对他动手了。虽然只是一拳击在小腹上  
，但他却痛得蜷成一团。没等葛西好奇这幅瘦削的身体里是怎样藏匿力量的时候，日向忽然拽住他的脚腕往后一拖，翻身骑到他身上将他死死地压住。

“你最好老实一点，”他撕开葛西的上衣，摩挲着对方紧实的小腹，“我不介意再来一下。”

暧昧的动作让这个疯子的意图昭然若揭。他褪下葛西松松垮垮的裤子，手指毫不犹豫地直接挤入他身下。

“我想象不出来你上女人的样子，”他一边抽动手指，在干涩的后穴里做着扩张，一边居高临下地看着葛西，“你明明更喜欢被男人强奸。”

突如其来的异物感让人觉得昏过去或许会好受些，可偏偏葛西的头脑里一片空白。他眼见自己的双腿被大大地拉开，摆弄成一个屈辱的姿势，可身体却背叛意识一样地选择了无动于衷，只有被手指进入的感觉一下一下鲜明地跳跃着。

他仿佛是一具尸体，正被某种靠腐肉而生的禽类一点一点地蚕食殆尽。

葛西试图回想第一次和日向做爱的样子，发现记忆里只剩日向盖在自己脸上的那件法批红得过于触目惊心。说做爱也实在是过于勉强。撕裂的痛感与麻木的屈从成了最不堪的回忆。然而比起面对日向的暴戾，更难堪的是日渐习惯于与男人的情事的自己。

明明只是个随手捡来发泄性欲的工具罢了，葛西在心里自我讽刺。日向看他的眼神如同看待砧板上的肉，除了任他宰割，葛西想不到任何出路。

但这如何让人心甘情愿。

“你可千万别落在我手上。”他阴冷地看着日向，一字一句的说到。

回答这句挑衅的是日向毫不留情地侵入。潦草的前戏几乎起不到任何的实质作用，剧烈地排斥感和疼痛一并来袭，他失声叫了出来。失去了刚刚冷漠不屑的防御姿态，他像一只无家可归的幼犬一般可怜兮兮。

仅存的抵抗意识让葛西一边将嘴唇咬得发白，一边仰起头努力不让日向看到自己被疼痛与欲望折磨到泫然欲泣的表情。偏偏日向最见不得他这不卑不亢的样子。他掐住葛西的脖子，轻轻用力，在对方忍耐不住张开嘴汲取空气的时候擒住他的两瓣唇撕咬起来。他的舌缠住对方的，轻而易举地夺走了他喘息的机会。来不及吞咽的津液顺着唇角淌下，淫靡的画面大大刺激着视觉观感，让日向越发兴奋。

“和有夫之妇偷情比较刺激吗？”他舔了一下葛西的耳朵，低语道，随后又将肿胀的性器狠狠插入他体内，“还是这样，被男人的那玩意操进自己屁股里比较刺激？”

他没给葛西留下回答问题的时间。更加疯狂的抽插击溃了身下的人的理智防线。每一次深入都抵在肠道深处的软肉上，研磨两下再稍稍抽出，然后又是下一次强势地进攻。后穴渐渐习惯了激烈情事，开始变得湿滑而柔软，一缩一缩地配合着，迎接着日向的侵犯。

葛西的意识变得恍惚。快感取代了最初的疼痛，从交媾的地方蔓延到四肢百骸。肌肤相亲的热度麻痹了他的思考能力，于是他修长的双腿开始不由自主地缠住入侵者的腰。身体从防御到接纳的状态转换也一气呵成，若有似无的呻吟里也是不是带上一两分妩媚起来。

他讨厌被欲望牵着鼻子走，但人总会这样。这才是日向喜欢的样子，证据就是后穴里的分身又变得硬了几分。日向的手还扼在他脖子扣着，窒息感让身体变得更加空虚难耐。插入，爱抚，对方的喘息和一次又一次的深吻，两具身体契合得宛如如漆似胶地情人。

“慢点……”葛西啜泣着哀求道。强烈的刺激让他一直被冷落的性器也逐渐抬头，湿漉漉的前端随着身体的起伏不停地蹭在日向的小腹上。

日向只在葛西被情欲冲昏头脑的时候体贴无比。他松开他的脖子，凑上去在他唇边落下一个又一个细碎的吻。那只本来禁锢着脖子的手顺着锁骨一路向下滑去，最后停在对方勃起的分身上轻轻握住。

“你知道自己该说什么，”日向敷衍地上下撸动了一下，顺便往更深的地方顶了顶，惹得葛西一阵颤抖，“别让我再教一遍。”

这是葛西最讨厌的地方。被日向给予的欲望所支配，失去尊严地向他打开自己的一切，即便是再过分的羞辱，他竟然也能忍耐着脾气低三下四地向对方妥协。

“日向……”叫对方名字的声音听起来就像撒娇一样恶心。他的手环住对方的脖子，身体反射性地向上拱起，赤裸的胸膛贴在对方还穿得整整齐齐的衣服上。日向想听的无非是“求求你”或是“让我射”，但葛西知道两句一并说出来会让他更满意。

“求求你……”他把头靠在日向的耳旁，身体还被日向操弄得一颤一颤，“让我射……”

接下来他被强迫跪趴在床上接受日向给予的报偿。后入的姿势激化了被插入的刺激与快感，让葛西的分身几乎在不被爱抚的情况下就有了快要发泄的兆头。喘息声也快要压抑不住了，空荡荡的病房里，失控的呻吟声越来越明显。

就快到了。葛西将脸埋在枕头上，或许并没有注意到自己的下半身正不自觉的向日向靠拢。日向忽然又将他翻了过来，似是不满意他下意识逃避的动作。

“看着我，”他的声音像是从很远的地方徐徐传入葛西耳内，“然后射出来。”

日向突然亲了亲他的唇。那动作既不粗鲁也不鄙夷，像是对待着最珍贵的人一样，温柔得似乎染上了爱意的色彩。他就这样在日向身下高潮了，伴随着一个若有似无的吻。

错觉吧。

葛西感受着那人留在体内的余温，困倦地闭上双眼。


End file.
